


亲测有效

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 6





	亲测有效

自从仿生人“异常”了以后，他们很快被人类“带坏”了，比如，相信某些没有任何依据的“迷信”行为，类似于“转发锦鲤”这样的。

而最近，新的一轮的转发风暴中，那只幸运“锦鲤”就是RK800——康纳。

不知道从什么时候、从哪儿开始的传言中，如果能亲到RK800的话，便会获得幸运之神的眷顾，考试通过、告白成功、升职加薪总之就是近期一定会有好事发生。

本来嘛，这样的传言根本没有任何可信度的，但谁在乎呢？或者说，就算没有任何幸运附加效果，谁又不想借着这个由头跟康纳讨一个吻呢？

于是，这就导致了某一天，安德森副队长走向茶水间时，看到前台那个ST400在角落里亲吻了他的仿生人搭档一下。

副队长当时就愣在了原地，甚至忘了自己是来干嘛的。

这是怎么一个情况？看上去不像恶作剧，而且康纳也没推开她，甚至还有点淡淡的羞涩，所以，他们是……恋人吗？

这种发现了自己搭档“恋情”的感觉好奇怪，奇怪得让他觉得心里有些不快。

倒不是说DPD禁止办公室恋爱，但是…康纳才多大啊？！怎么就一声不吭的交上女朋友了呢？还在这样的公共场合被人家甜甜蜜蜜的往脸上亲了一口？！最关键的是他对此毫不知情？！

副队长站在原地，内心五味陈杂。

角落里这两台仿生人很快也发现了“围观者”的存在，但跟汉克料想的不一样，康纳丝毫没显示出任何难为情或者想要解释的样子，那台被亲吻的ST400也没有，甚至还捂嘴嘻嘻的笑了一下——

“哎呀副队长来了呀~”

然后她开心的挥挥手脚步轻快的走掉了，汉克站在那里手足无措，倒像他才是应该心虚的那一个，直到康纳一如既往将冲好的咖啡递到他手上，他才想起自己走过来其实只是为了看看康纳为什么去冲个咖啡半天都不回来的。

安德森副队长装作若无其事的接过来那杯咖啡，一边走回座位上一边对在心里对自己说，别大惊小怪，年轻人这样子很正常，康纳这么受欢迎，有自己的女友是迟早的事情，怎么说呢，这样也好，那台ST400也算是同事，挺好的一个女孩子…嗯、回头应该好好跟康纳聊聊，也许自己最近对他关注太少了，都不知道他喜欢的原来是这样的……

副队长一边想着一边心不在焉的看着光屏，但是不管怎么想，也还是不能抹掉心里那种不舒服的感觉。

而这种不舒服的感觉，在两小时后看到康纳在证物室门口被另一个女孩亲吻了脸颊以后，变的更加明显了。

怎么会这样呢？又来一个？康纳……同时在跟两个女孩子交往？

副队长神情复杂的看向自己的搭档，这小子看起来挺正经的啊，怎么会干这样的事？

如果不是当时有其他人进入证物室的话，汉克几乎要当场揪住康纳问个清楚了。

但他还没来得及找机会问清楚的时候，康纳又在楼梯上被第三位女孩亲吻了手背……

安德森副队长彻底震惊了，到底是什么原因让他出厂才几个月的小安卓变成这样一个“花花公子”了？他确定模控生命不会出产“渣”安卓，所以，什么人带坏了他的康纳？！

副队长愤怒，但想来想去，康纳整天就只跟在自己身边，住也是同自己住在一起，基本上没机会接触什么外人啊？

我可不记得我有教给他这样的三观！

副队长气呼呼的想，那应该就是网上那些家伙，反正康纳眼睛一眨就能上网了，我也管不住，不过，无论如何，我得跟他好好谈谈。

汉克下定决心，尤其是在下班时，看到康纳在停车场被第四个人亲吻了的时候——这还是个男的！一个人类！似乎是隔壁警队过来办事的！

眼见着那个年轻警员将手里的小礼物递给康纳，两人说说笑笑的聊了什么然后小仿生人点了点头，那人凑过去亲吻了一下康纳的额头，等在自己车里的安德森副队长终于忍不下去了，沉着脸，一言不发的下来抓住自家搭档的领子就塞回车里，然后一路飙车回家，一停好车就把康纳一把拽进屋。

“康纳，我们得好好谈谈。”

副队长严肃的说，RK800乖巧的坐在沙发上点点头，满脸的不明所以。

“你可以谈恋爱——虽然我个人认为还是早了点——不过你如果想、或者你如果真的喜欢上什么人，你当然是可以认认真真去谈一场恋爱的。不过，你不能这样三心二意脚踩几只船！”

“…三心二意？我不明白，副队长？”

“你当然明白我在说什么，我指的是吻过你的那些女孩子…还有男的，我不是想谈什么性取向问题，但是康纳，你不能同时去爱几个人！这是不负责任的！”

“爱？亲吻？……不是的副队长！你误会了，我没有爱上他们，我…”

“那就更不应该了！你不爱他们，就更不能随便搞这样的暧昧！康纳你不能这样轻浮！”

“我没有……”康纳委屈，“是他们要求的，这只是一种形式，他们认为这能带来好运气！”

“啊？”

汉克不明白，于是康纳调出了大量的脸书主页——

“开心！今天真的亲到RK800了！明天我就去告白！”

“太灵验了！亲了康纳我下午我就找回丢失的狗狗了！”

“RK800超温柔啊啊啊！好想再亲他一下！”

“转发转发！我也要！求让我面试通过啊！”

“真的有效果吗？好想试试！谁能告诉我，真的有效吗？”

……

看着众多“晒合照”、“求转发”， 就算不常上网，汉克瞬间明白是怎么回事了，毕竟人类这种谜样行为已经持续了几十年了，但是……咳、现在的年轻人都怎么了？这么随便的吗？！这不是明摆着的欺负仿生人、占康纳的便宜吗？！

副队长不快的板起脸：“就算这样，康纳，你也不该太纵容他们，我是说…要注意分寸！”

“分寸？”

“对、比如说有些亲吻是不能随便给的！你要知道，这是一种有特殊意义的行为，只能跟你爱的人才能做！”

“我不太明白…副队长你说的是哪种？”

“就是……”这该怎么描述呢？脸皮薄的老警探一时语塞，最后只能指了指嘴唇：“就是这种的！”

康纳若有所思点了点头，然后搂住人类的脖子朝那双温凉的嘴唇吻了上去——

“副队长…就是这种的吗？”

第二天，安德森副队长万年不更新的脸书主页贴出了一张照片，照片是RK800沉睡的面容以及微微红肿的双唇，照片的标题只有四个字：

“亲测有效”


End file.
